Solstice Blood
by Kyros Lady
Summary: Que pasara?


Hello friends today i come to them with a new story , i hope you will enjoy it.  
Not the best ever , but worth the effort.  
Dedicated to my dear friend Kayazarami.  
Is not the best writing in the world but i did it with love and affection.  
When i propose something to me , cling to god and deliver.  
My faith is so great in it.  
Hesitant at first to post , but i decided to do it.  
Without further ado i leave you with the story.

Mistress an Queen of The Underworld Norse Hell.  
Goodbay.  
A hug and a kiss.

Title: Solstice Blood.  
Fandom: Twilight and Vampires.  
Summary: Twoo souls destined to be together.  
A love that endures travez time.  
Couple:  
Prince Christopher / Countess Katherine.  
Declaration:  
Plot and Original characters belong to me but not the Meyer and Smith and if so the would do it my way , is not the best fic in the world.  
Enjoy it's something i leave you.  
History Type: Crossover.  
Genre: Fantasy and Romance.  
Rating: M (18+).  
Warning: I*** and Shoujo-ai and Shounen-ai.  
He was going to die.

My family were right and now i 'm sure this would be my stupid and wrong-headed.  
Guilt was killing me.  
An innocent would die because of me.  
I was warned from the beginning of nightmare is to keep it away , not to drag it to a world full of deception and terror vampire world , but i did.  
I brought it to me.  
My sweet perfect Christopher.  
I could feel my legs trembling under me as i ran through the desert to reach the lair of the monster before something terribly happens to my beloved Christopher.  
¿Why leave?  
¿What part of me really imagine it was a good ide to part with my Christopher when he had a monster by?  
When I reached him , I 'd spend forever and eternity compensate me silly mistake.  
Elena could hear me trying to comfort twin sister and brothers did but his words were drowned by Christopher shouted ripper that echoed across the desert as we approached the castle which was about a mile at the sight of one.  
"Christopher!" I yelled as I jumped quickly from the floor and crashed through the window.

Forks , Washington wast not a place I would choose willing to live by myself.  
It was not coming to this place is that it was not doing my grandma Isabel and I just reminded myself that every time I looked out the window of the luxurious limousine black family in the surrounding trees.  
She had given 40 years of his life for me , moving to London to be with his Alexander the Duke of England , her new husband was a high price to pay.  
My Grandfather had died in a car accident in France 34 years ago with my parents and my twin sister leaving just me and my grandmother in solitude.  
Also knew that Henry was happy that I was here and I was glad to be around him more and also see my cousins , I guess.  
As we rolled through the wet street of Forks , sigh quietly to myself , knowing that I had to adapt to this change , get used to the rain and cold , as it seemed to be the only type of weather that this place had.  
Entering the driveway to the house , I could not stop smiling to myself , this place looked nothing like me luxurious chateau in France and had a great story and character thereof by my ancestors and forefathers.  
Wait Eduardo out of the limousine and opened the door , leaving me outside to enjoy a full view of the house.  
He could hear someone clearing his throat nervously behind me , forcing me to turn to my back and take a big surprise.  
"Prince Christopher , I know it's not much , Your Majesty." Henry started to say as he unloaded my bags with the help of Eduardo limousine.  
But nice , the people of the city is good and friendly and if you want mother , back only waiting a long trip , I guess.  
"Last afraid that I will leave the place part muttered how did my aunt once.  
Oops still not overcome abandonment , my aunt Emerald.  
I sighed and shook my head as I crossed her arms and looked at him askance on before murmuring gently:  
"Very cute home Henry ".  
I managed a weak smile , before returning to carry my things inside the house...  
Let's get you to don , comfortable before it reaches to our company.  
"I heard Henry say as he walked toward the house.  
I snorted softly , not offense to him , but was in not mood to make friends with people.  
I'd just settle in new bedroom when I heard Henry calling me.  
He reported that his friend Billy Black was leaving the book with your child Demian.  
I vaguely remember the guy , especially with my Elena playing in the mud , but it was still.  
Running down the stairs , I was left out of the house where Henry waited with me a couple of men in sight.  
Demian had grown a bit since the last time I saw him on his visit to France , but he had the same characteristics as always , your beautiful and elegant long hair tied in a ponytail , shaped nose and wide forehead.  
Most of these attributes would be horribly on me , but it did the job.  
¿You do not like to see you , Christopher ?. asked Henry , with a sweet smile on her face.  
I laughed slightly uncomfortable answering what he thought of those people who do call friends :  
"I speak?" Henry look that kept his smile , looking toward me.  
I nodded and he nodded as he looked lost and still laughing.  
I gave out Demian for help.  
Hi Christopher . softly murmured the young man with a small smile on his face.  
"Oh" , I said slowly as my cheeks tinted a light pink colour.  
It is just fine and Your ? . you just ask politely hiding the blush on my cheeks that threatened to expose me.  
Henry laughed again and turned to Billy shook his head , as if I were joking and was the target of them.  
" I hope you do not mind them to stay with us tonight. said Henry , turning to me with that typical smile of the shook my head and smiled crookedly before muttering :  
Absolutely not , you can stay here really.  
" said Billy away and behind , gripping the handles with his wheelchair and pushes upward ... ".  
Demian give you a ride on the reservation and teach about it.  
was questioned as he watched the Billy , who nodded slowly with a small smile.  
smiled to myself , seeing Demian smile happily.  
"Thank you Billy ".  
I will not let you break on a hand . mock me with a cocky smile on my face.  
Demian's cheeks were stained a light pink colour , before sheepishly bow his head.  
Henry and Billy looked at me before Rub in with laughter as they watched the poor guy with fun and mischief.


End file.
